


Служанка

by castaliana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Dominance, F/F, Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Госпожа/горничная!АУ, по заявке  ~Waleri-Jilua~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Служанка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lia_Wi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/gifts).



Она такая нежная, такая красивая. Такая послушная.  
  
О лучшей горничной нельзя и мечтать.  
  
Данниль просыпается по утрам от деликатного стука и мелодичного голоса Женевьев. Окидывает её, полностью одетую и собранную, удовлетворённым взглядом, когда та приносит завтрак в постель на миниатюрном столике. Забранные в пучок тёмные волосы, широкая белая лента вместо чепчика, идеально накрахмаленное чёрное платье с сияющим передником. Данниль очень трудно просыпаться по утрам и уж совсем невыносимо было бы самой приводить себя в порядок. А Женевьев стоит перед ней аж в одиннадцать утра, ожидая указаний, отутюженная, причёсанная, прилежная. Смущённая из-за столь откровенного разглядывания хозяйки.  
  
Обычно после этого Данниль спрашивает, не приходила ли ей корреспонденция. Если приходила, Женевьев с готовностью подаёт на подносе конверты. А потом по её просьбе аккуратно надрезает ножом для бумаги (Данниль следит, как ловко движутся её пальцы). Иногда, если Данниль уверена, что в письме не будет ничего личного, Женевьев читает ей вслух. Данниль прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь глубоким тембром её голоса и вкусом апельсинового сока во рту.  
  
Если писем не оказывается, Данниль с сожалением отпускает её. Но расставание не длится долго: через полчаса Женевьев заходит ещё раз, чтобы помочь ей одеться. Женевьев не раз выказывала своё восхищение деловой хваткой Данниль: другие госпожи могут весь день проводить в постели, а у Данниль всегда столько занятий в течение дня, что она не может позволить себе праздное валяние в кровати.  
  
– Вы всегда так заняты, миледи, – с плохо скрываемым восторгом говорит Женевьев, мягко проводя гребнем по её локонам. Расчесав спутанные со сна пряди, она начинает плести косу – упругую, но не слишком стягивающую голову. Данниль хочется мурлыкать от того, как нежно она обходится с её волосами.  
  
– Что поделать, – весело отвечает она, – милорд не слишком жалует вылазки в деревню.  
  
С фермерских угодий раскинувшейся рядом с поместьем деревушки семейство Эклз получало основной доход. Дженсен общаться с фермерами не любил, и если ему всё-таки приходилось выслушивать жалобы какого-нибудь особенно отчаянного бедолаги, он всегда откровенно скучал. Поэтому они приняли совместное решение, что Данниль контролирует дела в деревне, а Дженсен – анализирует рынок ценных бумаг и делает прочие выгодные вклады. Вот уже десять лет заведённый с самой женитьбы порядок приносит положительные результаты.  
  
За эти годы Данниль ни разу не пожалела об их союзе ещё и по той причине, что их любовные предпочтения подходили друг другу, словно кусочки одной мозаики. Дженсен закрывал глаза на развлечения Данниль с горничными (и, между прочим, одной баронессой!), Данниль прощала ему давнюю связь с лордом Падалеки, о которой была прекрасно осведомлена. К тому же, после рождения долгожданной наследницы врач сказал им, что шансы на вторую беременность довольно невысоки, так что оба вздохнули с облегчением: попытки зачать чадо были в равной степени неловки для обоих.  
  
Целый день Данниль проводит вне дома, в деревне или в городе, и возвращается в особняк только к ужину.  
  
Женевьев наряжает её в лучшие платья, целый час завивает и укладывает волосы по последней моде («Они у вас такие красивые, миледи! Такие приятные и гладкие! Мне они и прямыми очень нравятся…»). С удовольствием выбирает заколки, украшения, перчатки к платью.  
  
Её любимое – струящееся изумрудное, с декольте на полдюйма ниже положенного: «Оно так подходит вашим глазам, миледи! И под волосы, и под цвет кожи! Вы такая стройная и прелестная в нём, настоящая принцесса!».  
  
Если приём обещает закончиться рано, Данниль загодя велит Женевьев приготовить ей горячую ванну, и один господь знает, чего ей стоит сдержать ликующую улыбку при виде лёгкого смущения служанки.  
  
Данниль – не из тех, кто берёт всё и сразу. Какое удовольствие сразу забираться служанке под юбку, зная, что та и так побоится отказать или вообще из тех, кто с радостью идёт почти на любые контакты? Нет, весь смысл обольщения, изысканная терпкая приправа, придающая будущей близости неповторимый шарм, – это медленное томление, взгляды из-под ресниц, взволнованный румянец на щеках, сбитое дыхание от случайных прикосновений. Нагулять аппетит самой, довести до кондиции скромную овечку – вот чем Данниль истинно наслаждалась последние десять лет счастливого брака.  
  
Женевьев была особым случаем, с Женевьев хотелось растянуть на подольше. Данниль была ей очарована с самой первой встречи, когда та только пришла устраиваться личной горничной полгода назад. Уже тогда, сидя напротив и выслушивая всё, что Женевьев умеет делать, пусть пока и не имеет опыта, Данниль была уверена: настанет день, когда она узнаёт вкус этих полных губ, сможет видеть прямо перед собой это красивое лицо с изящным разлётом бровей.  
И вот теперь Данниль чувствует: час близок.  
  
По такому случаю она благосклонно позволяет Женевьев нарядить её в любимую зелёную гамму.  
Гости за ужином, как назло, долго не хотят расходиться. В конечном итоге терпение у Данниль лопается, и она, пожаловавшись на страшную головную боль, сбегает к себе.  
  
Женевьев стучится в её комнату уже через несколько минут.  
  
– Войдите, – рассеянно велит Данниль, перебирая пластинки.  
  
– Вам нехорошо, миледи? – робко интересуется Женевьев с порога.  
  
Какая она наивная, какая неиспорченная. Служит у них уже полгода, а будто до сих пор не уяснила двуличия светской жизни.  
  
– Нет, просто эти болваны мне осточертели, – небрежно отмахивается Данниль. – Подойди сюда, помоги мне выбрать.  
  
Женевьев быстро пересекает комнату и берёт три протянутые Данниль пластинки.  
  
– Я люблю, когда вы ставите эту, – почтительно склоняет голову она, протягивая одну.  
  
Данниль улыбается краешком губ: проверка на внимательность пройдена, остальные две ей совсем не нравились.  
  
– Наполнишь ванну? – будничным тоном приказывает она, извлекая пластинку из конверта и помещая под иглу патефона.  
  
Какое счастье, что у них с Дженсеном не нормальная супружеская жизнь! Он изучил её в достаточной мере, чтобы не прибегать после приёма с вопросами о самочувствии. И он не прокрадывается ночью в её спальню, когда приспичит, как все типичные мужья. Какое счастье, что их брак не стал для Данниль золотой клеткой, как она вначале боялась!  
  
Когда ванна готова, Данниль запирает дверь на ключ и встаёт посреди комнаты так, чтобы Женевьев было проще её раздеть. Женевьев ловко распускает широкий пояс, ослабляет завязки и распахивает платье, медленно спуская его с плеч Данниль. Её руки заметно подрагивают, когда она избавляет Данниль от корсета, и замирает, ожидая, что от белья госпожа, избавится, как всегда, сама.  
  
– Что-то голова кружится, – голосом на тон ниже обычного произносит Данниль, – боюсь наклоняться. Ты мне не поможешь?  
  
Женевьев едва заметно краснеет и поспешно кивает, присаживаясь возле неё на колени. Расслабляет подтяжки тонких шёлковых чулок, подхватывает верхний край и по очереди, бережно стягивает каждый чулок вниз, невольно проводя костяшками по всей длине её ног. На мгновенье замешкавшись, перемещает руки на бёдра – пальцы задевают низ живота Данниль, тёплые, мягкие, и та вздрагивает от лёгкой щекотки, – цепляет полупрозрачную ткань укороченных панталон и спускает до самых лодыжек, всё время упрямо смотря куда-то в пол. Данниль вышагивает из растёкшегося на полу розовой лужицей шёлка, оказываясь к Женевьев ещё ближе, чем раньше, и медленно поднимает её лицо за подбородок.  
  
В карих глазах – восхищение, желание, покорность, стыд. Восхитительная смесь.  
  
– Спасибо, – хрипло благодарит Данниль.  
  
И идёт в ванную.  
  
Дверь закрывать нет нужды, ведь спальня заперта на ключ, поэтому так отчётливо слышно плывущую из патефона чувственную джазовую песню. Данниль медленно погружается в горячую воду и с наслаждением выдыхает, откинувшись на бортик.

Женевьев с готовностью подаёт ей мочалку и мыло, но Данниль говорит без тени улыбки:  
  
– Хочу, чтобы сегодня это сделала ты.  
  
– Я, миледи?.. – лепечет Женевьев, но Данниль уже разворачивается поперёк ванны, высовываясь из воды по самый копчик и подставляя влажную спину.  
  
Позади слышатся шаги и тихий всплеск воды – Женевьев смирилась со своей участью и намыливает мочалку в тазике с водой. Когда Данниль наконец ощущает первое прикосновение, то удовлетворённо вздыхает.  
  
– Да, вот так. Можешь тереть сильнее. Достаточно. Теперь здесь.  
  
Она разворачивается к ней лицом и опирается локтями о противоположный бортик. Женевьев приходится неустойчиво нависнуть над всей ванной, чтобы намылить сначала шею (Данниль запрокидывает голову, чтобы ей было удобнее), ключицы, плечи, руки. Данниль изучающе смотрит ей в лицо, когда та в первый раз нерешительно, мягко касается мыльной мочалкой груди; Женевьев наверняка чувствует на себе её взгляд, но упорно не поднимает глаз.  
  
– Ты покраснела, – покровительственно улыбается ей Данниль.  
  
– Это от пара, – неумело врёт Женевьев.  
  
– Не бойся сделать мне больно, – Данниль накрывает своей рукой ладошку Женевьев, и та резко поднимает на неё испуганные глаза. Данниль медленно обводит её рукой с зажатой мочалкой оба полушария груди и, не сводя с неё потемневшего взгляда, тянет её руку вниз, под воду.   
  
– М-миледи… – запинается Женевьев, когда Данниль умело отбирает у неё мочалку и прижимает её ладонь к своему телу уже безо всяких помех.  
  
– Что? Разве не этого ты хотела, когда раздевала меня? Лично я… очень хотела, м-м…  
  
Она стонет, позволяя отразиться на лице пьянящему мозг желанию, и, ахнув, сама подаётся на пальцы Женевьев, когда та первый раз нерешительно их чуть сдвигает.  
  
Стоит Данниль распахнуть глаза, как она встречается взглядом с Женевьев – та следит за ней зачарованно, пристально, ловит каждый отголосок эмоции. Так внимательно и жадно, что даже дышит судорожно, через рот. Перед этой картиной никак не устоять, Данниль порывисто прижимается к приоткрытым пухлым губам, и Женевьев едва не падает к ней в ванную, успев в последний момент упереться свободной рукой в бортик, на который откидывалась Данниль.  
  
– П-простите, – высоким от смущения голоском выпаливает она, – у меня от вас ноги подкашиваются.  
  
Данниль польщённо усмехается и снова целует её – чувственно обводит языком губы по контуру; прижимается к ним плотно; аккуратно, самым кончиком языка касается её языка, и Женевьев жалобно всхлипывает ей в рот.  
  
– В постель, – глухо говорит Данниль, мгновенно отстранившись, – сейчас же.  
  
Женевьев помогает ей выбраться из ванной, быстро накидывает большое полотенце, и они вытирают её в четыре руки, поверхностно, недобросовестно – не до того.  
  
Сбрасывают они его уже возле кровати – и Данниль мягко толкает Женевьев в грудь, роняя на мягкий матрас и тут же седлая её бёдра.  
  
– О боже, ваша постель, миледи, – восторженно шепчет Женевьев, с наслаждением притираясь щекой к простыням.  
  
– Не думала когда-нибудь здесь оказаться? – хмыкает та.  
  
Женевьев кивает, не открывая глаз.  
  
– И пахнет – вами.  
  
Данниль самодовольно усмехается и окидывает взглядом доставшийся ей трофей. Начать хочется с волос.  
  
Она склоняется, заставляет Женевьев чуть приподнять голову и распускает тугой пучок, рассыпая по белой простыне тяжёлые, блестящие тёмные локоны. Проводит по ним рукой, едва касаясь, как по глади воды.   
  
– И такую красоту ты всё время прячешь…  
  
Женевьев вспыхивает от удовольствия.  
  
– Боюсь себе даже представить, что ты скрываешь здесь, – Данниль проводит пальцем от её ямочки на шее до края выреза платья. – Позволишь мне увидеть?  
  
Женевьев жмурится от стыда и спустя пару секунд сдержанно кивает и тянется к тугим пуговичкам.  
  
Данниль откидывается на подушки в изголовье кровати и следит за ней, прикусив кончик ногтя большого пальца. Ей определённо нравится, как Женевьев умеет смущаться. Ей определённо хочется заставлять её делать это до самого рассвета.  
  
Когда Женевьев наконец оказывается перед ней полностью обнажённой и невольно пытающейся прикрыть наготу руками, Данниль приказывает:  
  
– Не зажимайся, покажи мне себя. Вот так, хорошая девочка. Только посмотри, какая ты красивая, – она тянется вперёд и накрывает ладонью аккуратное полушарие груди, – юная, хрупкая. Мне нравится, как ты смущаешься. Что тебя смущает больше: то, что я говорю? Или что ты лежишь голой в моей постели? Или что я тебя трогаю?  
  
– Всё… сразу, – выдавливает Женевьев, снова закрывая глаза.  
  
– А если я попрошу тебя всё время смотреть на меня?  
  
Женевьев покорно открывает глаза, в которых борются стыд и похоть, и Данниль с наслаждением впитывает эмоции в себя, в один миг чувствуя себя моложе и привлекательнее.  
  
– Так, да, – шепчет она, снова забирается на неё сверху, берёт в ладонь её руку и со стоном насаживается на пальцы. – Смотри… смотри, что ты со мной делаешь…  
  
Видеть её под собой – распахнутые глаза, беспомощно вскинутые брови, приоткрытый рот – бесподобно. Такая юная, такая красивая, так страстно её желающая.  
  
Данниль быстро задаёт нужный ей ритм – это тело изучено годы назад, Данниль точно знает, как, под каким углом, с какой скоростью добиться самой быстрой развязки; она виртуозно может подводить себя к грани хоть пять раз подряд, пока совсем не начнёт изнывать от желания кончить, а потом – скатиться в оргазм от одного последнего толчка внутрь.  
  
В этот раз затягивать шоу надолго не хочется – хочется скорее добраться до Женевьев, узнать её наощупь, на запах, на вкус, услышать, как она звучит, когда теряет голову от удовольствия. Данниль напрягает бёдра, толкается ещё несколько раз и протяжно стонет, пульсируя вокруг её пальцев. Удерживать позу тяжело, и Данниль почти падает на Женевьев сверху – волосы опадают медным водопадом вокруг их лиц, отрезая от всего остального мира.  
  
– Миледи… – восторженно шепчет Женевьев.  
  
Данниль с трудом поднимает разом отяжелевшие веки.  
  
– Можешь называть меня по имени, когда мы в постели.  
  
Женевьев качает головой.  
  
– Мне нравится чувствовать себя вашей рабыней.  
  
У Данниль перехватывает дыхание – какая она искренняя, открытая, нежная. Сегодняшняя ночь обязана стать лучшей в её жизни, уж Данниль постарается.  
  
Её хочется целовать – всю. И трогать – везде.  
  
Женевьев извивается под её руками и губами, дышит – шумно, ахает – сладко, стонет – сочно. Её тело – сплошная карта эрогенных зон без белых пятен, она вся – как один оголённый нерв. Данниль, чья грудь никогда не была особо чувствительной, приводит в восторг играть с ареолами Женевьев: поглаживать по кругу двумя пальцами, попеременно зажимать между ними сосок и отпускать, несильно вытягивать вперёд, касаться самым кончиком языка и полностью вбирать в рот. Женевьев захлёбывается стонами, кусает губы, пытаясь себя заглушить, мычит в поцелуй с Данниль, не желающей упускать ни единой ноты этой божественной мелодии.  
  
Когда Данниль наконец касается её между ног – какая же она влажная, о боги, какая умопомрачительно мокрая и горячая – Женевьев тихо вскрикивает и тут же испуганно прикусывает запястье, боясь шуметь.  
  
– Я тебе действительно нравлюсь, да? – улыбается Данниль и медленно проводит пальцем снизу вверх, равномерно распределяя влагу.  
  
У Женевьев дрожат бёдра.  
  
Данниль легко касается клитора, поглаживает его из стороны в сторону секунд пять, не больше, и Женевьев задыхается, прячет лицо в ладонях и выгибается с протяжным стоном, непроизвольно продолжая двигаться навстречу прикосновениям.  
  
– Ого, – выдыхает Данниль, впечатлённая, впервые  _настолько_  впечатлённая чем-то в постели за всю свою жизнь. – А на бис?  
  
Женевьев издаёт усталый смешок, расслабленно падает на матрас и убирает руки от лица.  
  
– Для вас что угодно, миледи.  
  
Данниль двигает пальцем ещё раз, но потом ей в голову приходит идея получше.  
  
– Ты уже делала так раньше? Сама себе?  
  
– Да, – выдыхает Женевьев, не краснея, наверное, только потому, что и так разрумянилась после случившегося. – Когда представляла вас…  
  
– С кем?  
  
– Сначала просто с вашим мужем…  
  
– А потом с собой?  
  
– Да.  
  
– Я хочу это видеть, – нетерпеливо требует Данниль.  
  
– Я-я… – запинается Женевьев, – я не знаю, как смогу… перед вами…  
  
Даже после всего произошедшего она продолжает смущаться. Восхитительно.  
  
– Я скажу тебе, как. Ты ляжешь вот так, – она поудобнее устраивает её поперёк кровати, – раздвинешь ножки и покажешь, как ласкала себя, думая о нас. А я посмотрю отсюда, – Данниль садится в кресло напротив, удобно устраивая руки на подлокотниках. – Хочу видеть, как ты будешь мастурбировать в моей постели, пока я слежу за каждым твоим движением. Как будешь пульсировать, кончая. Сколько раз сможешь это сделать, пока я смотрю на тебя. Боже, Женевьев, ты только посмотри, как тебе стыдно и как хо-очется…  
  
Женевьев беспомощно стонет – не в силах отказать, не в силах выполнить приказ – и спускает белую ленту с волос на глаза, чтобы хоть как-то отгородиться от неловкости ситуации. Данниль не требует её убрать, не давит, чутко чувствуя предел, через который Женевьев пока перешагнуть не сможет.  
  
К тому же, эта шёлковая повязка на глазах ей чертовски идёт.  
  
А дальше Женевьев расставляет согнутые в коленях ноги и трогает себя – точно так же, как её касалась Данниль, одной только подушечкой среднего пальца, и содрогается всего через несколько секунд. Данниль жадно следит, как быстро сжимаются ненасытные узкие стеночки. А Женевьев продолжает, и третья волна не заставляет себя ждать. А за ней – четвёртая, пятая, шестая… Данниль не выдерживает на десятой и одновременно с ней приставляет кончик пальца ко входу, чтобы почувствовать, как сладко и тесно будет обхватывать её влажная плоть Женевьев.  
  
– О, пожалуйста, – выпаливает та, придя в себя после особенно сильного всплеска и сдёрнув ленту-повязку, – пожалуйста, сделайте это, миледи!  
  
– Сделать что? – непонимающе переспрашивает Данниль.  
  
– Сделайте меня совсем вашей, – лихорадочно шепчет Женевьев. – Я хочу, как вы… ваши пальцы – внутри…  
  
Данниль снисходительно улыбается и прижимается к горячему лбу.  
  
– Если ты действительно этого хочешь, я могу. Только не сейчас, не сегодня. Понимаешь меня?  
  
– Вы думаете, я ещё влюблюсь в кого-нибудь и выйду замуж, – удручённо говорит Женевьев. Данниль кивает. – Но это неправда. Вы не были в моей голове, не были здесь, – она два раза тычет чуть ниже левой груди. – Вы не можете знать, как сильно мне дороги. Пусть я работаю у вас пока совсем недолго…  
  
Данниль снова улыбается ей – светло и ласково, не насмехаясь – и целует вместо ответа, вместо благодарности за её юные пылкие чувства.  
  
А потом обнимает и позволяет им ненадолго задремать – впереди ещё целая ночь, они успеют проснуться и продолжить уже до рассвета.  
  
Последняя песня на пластинке стихает, и обсидиановый диск с тихим шорохом крутится уже вхолостую.


End file.
